


Little Talks

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Destiel-shipping mind filling in some blanks where Dean and Cas should have expressed their true feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of Season 11 plot

* * *

DEAN AND BOBBY

  
"I got eyes, boy." Bobby always sounded gruff and annoyed. His picture was probably under 'curmudgeon' in the dictionary. He sipped at his scotch, never taking his piercing glare from Dean. He could make Dean squirm in his seat like he was still a punk tween.   


"Look, I don't know what you think you see but we're just friends. End of story," Dean protested. He finished his highball glass of liquor just for the burn. He was in no way interested in this conversation. Especially with the man who helped raise him. The man who loved him and his brother like they were his own sons.  


"Balls! I see the way you look at him. He does or says something stupid and you're smiling. He leaves and you look like somebody drown a basket of puppies. He gets in your 'personal space' and you blush like a schoolgirl around her teacher crush. You're in love with the angel, son." Bobby poured Dean another two fingers.   


Dean felt uncomfortably hot. He wanted to jump up, climb into his car, and barrel down the highway as far away from this as he could. But he couldn't. Bobby had that kind of power over him. That parental, authoritative presence that made him want to sit up straight and remember to say, "Sir." His ass was glued to that seat until he was dismissed.  


"He's an angel. And a dude. Don't see how that's gonna work." Dean kept his answer clipped. He was still hoping Bobby would see him as a brick wall and let it drop.  


"I don't recall the dude part being too much of a concern when you had Sam's prom date say you were with her in the back of the Impala instead of her older brother. And Castiel technically doesn't have a gender. Just his vessel does."  


Dean was starting to fear the lump in his throat was his balls. How did Bobby even know about that? And is he really sitting across from him telling him it's no big deal?   


"He's just a friend."  


"Dean, you can let yourself be happy for once. He can handle the life. You wouldn't have to lie or constantly worry some critter will get to him. You won't have to be the lonely old man drinking scotch with one of Sam's kids and wondering what might have been."  


"I get what you're saying, Bobby. But that's not where my head is at. It's on stopping the apocalypse without Sammy getting used as a meat suit. Besides, all the other angels I've met are dicks and they would do anything to keep me and Cas apart if we started up anything. I can't do that to him.. Best thing for us to do is be friends whether I want more or not." Damnit. Dean just slipped. Of course he'd thought about being more to Cas.   


"Get the ghost of John Winchester out of your head. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. It ain't all about saving people and hunting things. You come out the other side of this whole? Go tell him." Bobby tipped his glass at Dean. Damn stubborn kid. He'd probably run the opposite direction of Cas.

  
CAS and CHARLIE 

  
"Hey, Cas? Can we have a little parlay? Since we're like total BFFs now, we need to dish about this major crush thing you have going on." Charlie was very direct. Cas appreciated her candor but was a little unnerved by it at the same time. He'd spent years trying to read the subtext of everything the Winchesters said.  


"Crush?" Castiel furrowed his brow.  


"Dude, you look at Dean like Dean looks at pie! You can't tell me you don't want a piece of that." Charlie was in his personal space. He'd never thought about how he looked when he was watching Dean. He'd been fascinated with Dean since he pulled him from hell. He thought he was beautiful. He loved him.   


"Are you asking if I love Dean or if I am sexually attracted to him?" Cas tried to get Charlie to clarify. She looked annoyed at him.  


"Damnit, Cas. Okay. Two part question. One, are you in love with Dean? Two, are you attracted to him in a way that makes you want to have sexy fun time with him?"  


Cas thought about it. In love? Maybe. Attraction? He'd seen Dean in just a towel coming out of the shower and gotten physically aroused. Memories of those encounters affected him the same way. When he was human he had imagined being with Dean when he had sex with the reaper, April.   


"I love Dean. I always have. He is very dear to me. I do experience some pleasure thinking about Dean as a sexual partner." He'd never told anyone that. But then nobody had asked him those direct questions before. Charlie squealed and jumped up and down before hugging him.  


"Cas, that's awesome! You need to tell him! You guys would be this super cute badass couple and all the shippers would just die! Not, die die, but maybe some fainting."  


"Dean prefers to be intimate with women. I've never seen him act like he does with waitresses around other men. I don't have a true gender but my permanent vessel is most assuredly male."  


"Gah! People love hearts not parts. I mean, I'm a total fangirl of girl parts but if there was this beautiful, shining soul that was perfect for me in every way I could work around the vessel it was in. If Dean loves you too then you can make it work. There's a ton of videos online if you need some help with the semantics."  


"I am aware of that, Charlie. I know how to have sex with Dean. I just don't think it's something he would want to do with me. Telling him how I feel...he would just be distant and uncomfortable. He's my friend and I don't want to lose that."  


"I can understand that. I feel like you two would be happy together if you at least tried. Will you at least think about it?"  


"I will take our conversation under advisement," Cas conceded. Charlie hugged him again, warm and affectionate. He hugged her back. He wished there were more humans in the world like her.

  
SAM and DEAN

  
Dean sets two glasses on the war room table next to a full bottle of Kentucky bourbon. He's never been good at heart to heart talks. Usually the only time he shares something personal is when he's riled up and slips in a heated moment. This honesty thing with Sam was new but going well. He needed to have a hard conversation because keeping in all the emotions was was experiencing was eating him up.   


"Sam? Sammy!" he called out. The odds were good that his brother was close by.  


"Yeah, Dean?" Sam appeared just a minute later. He saw the liquor on the table and the serious look on Dean's face. "Are you okay? What's going on?" He sat across from Dean. He held one of the glasses while Dean poured.  


"I need to talk to you about some things, things I need to say...out loud. It's hard for me to do this but I know you won't judge me," he started. He slammed back the bit of whiskey he'd served himself. "This thing with Cas...it's killing me. It's all my fault. He never would have said yes to Lucifer if..." he poured himself another shot to toss back. "...if I had just told him I loved him." Dean didn't bother to fight the hot tears welling up in his eyes.  


He was tired. Tired of lying to himself. Tired of keeping it from Sam. Tired of fighting back his feelings and making excuses not to have them. Sam reached across the table to put a comforting hand on Dean's arm.  


"I tried. When Naomi tried to turn him against me. I told him I needed him. He thinks he's like a tool or weapon I need to use. He thinks he isn't important to me as just Cas. He's my world and he doesn't even know it. What am I supposed to do Sam?"   


"Dean, I don't think it's too late to tell him how you feel. He's still in there fighting. For you." Sam spoke tenderly. His brother was in pain.   


"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're not not the least bit surprised." Dean made a weak laugh. "Did you know Bobby knew before I did? Told me to go for it. I punked out instead."  


Sam laughed a little. "I swear Bobby knew everything about us before we did. And I kinda knew about Cas too. The way you mourned him after the Leviathan...your heart was broken. You cried in your sleep. I just let it be. You would have told me if you wanted me to know."   


"You know, for my baby brother you make a hell of a friend. So you're really okay with this? Me telling Cas I love him?"  


"Of course I am Dean. I love Cas like a brother. I want you both to be happy and if that's with each other I'm a hundred percent behind it." Sam got up and walked around the table. He pulled Dean up into tight hug. "You're gonna get him back, Dean."

  
DEAN and CJ   
  
"If you like this girl, you ask her out. What's the worst she can say? No? And if she does there's other girls out there that would love to date you," Dean said.   


"Dad, it's not that simple. I don't even know if she likes me that way. We like hanging out and I want to be more but..." fifteen year old CJ whined.   


"Charlie Jo, do you remember when you were little and you asked how me and Papa met and fell in love? Did I tell you it took almost eight years for us to say anything to each other? We were totally in love with each other the whole time and neither one of us had the nerve to say anything until it was almost too late. But when I finally told him I loved him, he told me he loved me too. We never looked back after that. We got married, adopted a beautiful baby girl, lived happily ever after."  


"Dad," eye roll, "I'm only fifteen. I can't even drive yet...legally. It's one date for burgers, not a lifelong commitment."   


"Exactly. Take a chance today on burgers. If you marry her eight years from now you'll thank me."   


Cas knocked on the door jamb. "Everything okay up here?" He walked up and put his arm around Dean.  


"We're fine, Papa. I told Dad I was thinking about asking Elsa on a date and he's giving me a pep talk so I don't punk out."  


"Good. If he'd listened to your Uncle Bobby twenty years ago..." Dean shut him up with a quick peck on the lips.  


"I know, I know. I'm an 'idjit' who lost out on a lot of time with the love of my life. And I do love you Cas Winchester."  


"I love you, too Dean."  



End file.
